


Of Love Lost and Found

by StBridget



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Dancing, Episode Related, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, S1E12 Screwdriver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Jack's wallowing in misery at Sarah's reception.  Mac asks him to dance to take his mind off it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Another one for JustDoIt24/7 who asked for dancing.

“How you holding up, buddy?” Angus “Mac” MacGyver asked his partner, Jack Dalton, as he set the glass of whiskey down on the table next to the older man.

Jack took a sip.  He really wanted to down the whole thing in one go, but he’d already downed two in short order when they arrived at the reception, and it wouldn’t do to get drunk and profess his undying love to the bride.  “I’m at the wedding of the woman I thought I could spend the rest of my life with.  How do you think I’m doing?”  Jack couldn’t keep the bitterness from his voice.  His plan to ditch the reception and escape back to his room to watch Die Hard was thwarted when the bride, Sarah Adler, said “You’re coming to the reception, right?”  Even now, with his heart dashed to pieces, Jack couldn’t refuse her.

Mac put his arm around Jack.  “Are you sure you don’t want to go?”

Jack took another sip of his drink.  “Nah, I’ll stick around a while longer.  It’s polite.”  He was acutely aware of Mac’s arm around him, heat seeping through his suit jacket.  Jack wished he’d move it.  As comforting as it was, it was just a reminder that not only could he not have the woman he loved, he couldn’t have the _man_ he wanted either.  Jack was possibly more in love with Mac than he’d ever been with Sarah, but Mac didn’t see him that way, and even if he did, Mac’s heart had just been trampled on by the woman _he_ loved.  Jack couldn’t have gotten through this without Mac by his side, but really, the whole thing just sucked.

“You should dance or something,” Mac suggested.

“I don’t think so.  I’m no good at dancing.  Besides, there’s no one here I want to dance with.”  Other than the man next to him, but there was no way Jack was going to say that.

“Ah, come on.  There’s loads of ladies here who’d love to dance with you.”  Mac pointed across the room at one of the bridesmaids.  “Ask her.  She’s been giving you the eye all evening.”  She was, indeed, looking at them.  She smiled and gave a little wave when she saw Jack look in her direction.

Jack was getting irritated at Mac’s insistence.  “Drop it, Mac.  I said no.”  If he couldn’t have either of the people he wanted, he was going to sit right here and be miserable, dammit, and no one was going to talk him out of it.

Mac seemed determined, though.  “So, if you don’t want to dance with her, dance with me.”

“What?!?”  Jack spit out the sip he’d just taken.  He couldn’t have heard right.

Mac seemed to realize what he’d said and pulled into himself.  “Or not.  It was just an idea.  I thought it might make you feel better.  Get you out of your head.”

Or send it down another road altogether.  It was already going there.  Visions of holding Mac tight, wondering how the younger man would feel in his arms, flitted through Jack’s head.  “Ah, hell, why not?” Jack said, downing the rest of his drink.  Forget staying sober; he needed it if he was going to survive dancing with Mac without making a fool of himself.

Mac held out his hand.  After a brief hesitation, Jack took it.  Mac’s grip was firm and warm.  The blond’s hand fit snuggly in Jack’s, and Jack allowed himself to imagine just for a minute what it would be like to hold Mac’s hand on a regular basis.  _Not happening_ , Jack reminded himself.

On the dance floor, they stood awkwardly, neither sure what to do with their hands.  They both moved at the same time, colliding in a tangle of limbs.  Mac batted at Jack’s hands.  “I asked you.  I’m leading.”  It was a command, not a suggestion.

Jack gave in and took Mac’s left hand in his right, settling his other hand on the smaller man’s shoulder.  It didn’t feel right, though, not at all like he’d imagined, and Jack kept trampling on Mac’s feet as he tried to lead, despite Mac’s insistence.  Mac just laughed at his attempts, and Jack found himself laughing, too.

They finally managed to find a rhythm, shuffling their way across the dance floor.  Then, Mac decided to get fancy and twirl Jack under his arm.  Jack went the wrong way and crashed into Mac.  Mac placed his hands on Jack’s waist to steady him.  “Whoa, easy there,” the blond said, laughing.

Jack froze.  Mac was holding him.  Sure, it was accidental and didn’t mean anything, but Mac’s hands were around Jack’s waist like the older man had dreamed so many times.  Jack wished Mac would keep holding him forever, or, better, pull Jack against him, bury his face in Jack’s hair, kiss his neck, and do all kinds of things Jack knew would never happen.

Instead, the song ended, and Mac dropped his hands and stepped back.  A slow song came on, and there was more awkward standing around.  Mac rubbed the back of his neck.  “Well, ah, I guess we should, ah, go back to our seats.”

Jack didn’t want the moment to end.  He’d been having fun, and he didn’t want to go back to wallowing in misery.  “Or, we could keep dancing,” he suggested, tentatively.  He tried to lighten the mood with an attempt at a joke.  “I mean, slow songs are easier, right?  You just sort of sway from side to side.”

Mac didn’t answer, and Jack prepared himself to be shot down.  He shouldn’t have pushed his luck.  Then, Mac shrugged.  “Sure, why not?”

They got in position, but, once again, it didn’t feel right.  Jack gave in to temptation and dropped his hands to Mac’s waist, pulling him closer.  Mac resisted at first, then seemed to melt into Jack.  Jack let out a happy sigh.  Yeah, this felt right.

Jack lost himself in the moment as they swayed together cheek to cheek.  He forgot they were just friends, forgot Mac was just doing this to make Jack feel better, forgot everything but the feeling of the man in his arms, pressed tight against him like he belonged there.  Jack turned his head and brushed his lips against Mac’s cheek.

Mac tensed.  Jack realized what he’d done and made to pull back, but Mac’s hands on his waist held him in place.  Jack looked at his partner, seeing a look he’d never seen directed at him.  It looked a lot like longing, and, Jack barely dared hope, love.

Mac held Jack’s gaze for a moment before leaning in and pressing his lips to Jack’s.  Mac’s eyelashes fluttered, and lids dropped closed over mesmerizing blue eyes.  A blissful expression appeared on Mac’s face.

Jack’s own eyes fell closed.  It was heavenly, so much better than Jack had ever imagined.  The world disappeared around them until nothing but Mac, Jack, and their kiss existed.  Mac’s hands went around Jack’s neck, drawing him in further.  Jack tangled his hands in blond locks, so soft under his touch.  The kiss deepened.  Mac’s mouth fell open, and Jack wasted no time in mapping the blond’s mouth with his tongue.  He tasted like whiskey and a taste that was pure Mac.  Jack never wanted to stop.

At last, they broke apart to breathe.  They looked at each other, eyes dark and lidded, panting slightly.

“What say we go on back to our room?” Mac suggested, voice husky.

Jack grinned.  “Sounds good.”  He grabbed Mac’s hand and pulled him quickly across the room.  The soldier caught Sarah’s eye as they left, and she smiled and lifted a glass to him.

Jack smiled back.  He may not have the woman of his dreams, but, by God, he had the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to end here, but my mind kept going to when they got back to the room, so, yeah, you get another chapter, and yeah, it'll be smutty. I know, you're devastated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Anticipation thrummed between the two men as they made their way back to their room. As soon as the door shut behind them, Mac launched himself at Jack, but Jack stopped him with a hand on his chest.

 

Mac looked puzzled and slightly annoyed. “What’s wrong? I thought you wanted this.”

 

“I do, but. . .” Jack took a deep breath, trying to put what he was feeling into words. “I need to know if this is just sex, because if it is. . .I can’t do it, Mac.” Jack was wearing his heart on his sleeve. He just hoped Mac felt the same way.

 

Mac covered Jack’s hand with his own. “It’s not just sex,” Mac assured him. “It could never be just sex. In fact, it doesn’t have to be sex at all. We’ll take this as slow as you want, Jack. I just want you.”

 

Jack’s heart leaped, and he fell even more in love with Mac, if that were possible. The brunet swept his soon to be lover into a deep kiss. “I want you, Mac. I want you so, so, much.”

 

Mac stepped back and stood with his hands slightly out to the sides, offering himself up to Jack. “Then take me, Jack.”

 

Jack looked in awe at the beautiful man in front of him, hardly daring to believe Mac was all his. Jack’s mind raced with all he wanted to the younger man. It would take all night and more for Jack to do everything he had in mind, but then, it looked like Jack had all the time in the world. He was going to take advantage of it.

 

Jack stepped forward and placed his hands on Mac’s shoulders. He ran his hands down the blond’s arms, feeling the cloth of the jacket under his hands. Jack grasped the lapels and drew it off, then turned his attention to Mac’s shirt. Mac just stood there as Jack slowly undid the buttons one by one, kissing each patch of skin as it was revealed. The blond let out a sigh and closed his eyes, soaking up the attention Jack was lavishing on him.

 

Jack reached the last button and licked a long stripe up Mac’s body, then kissed across first one shoulder, then the other as he helped Mac take off his shirt. Jack ducked his head and darted a tongue out to flick one rosy nipple, causing Mac to shudder. Encouraged, Jack took the nipple in his mouth and sucked it into a hard nub before turning his attention to the other and repeating the treatment.

 

Mac grasped Jack’s head, pressing him closer. “So good, Jack.”

 

Jack gave the nipple a few more kitten licks before starting another trail of kisses down Mac’s body to his belly button. Jack circled it with his tongue, then thrust it in as his hands reached for Mac’s belt buckle.

 

Mac moaned. “More, Jack., please. Need you so much.”

 

Jack unfastened Mac’s buckle and slacks, revealing Mac’s erection straining at his briefs, leaving a wet patch. Jack dropped to his knees and mouthed at it over the briefs, and Mac whimpered. “Soon,” Jack promised, dropping a kiss on the cotton-covered length.

 

Jack drew Mac’s pants down slowly, kissing the inside of each of Mac’s thighs in turn. When the pants reached the floor, Mac stepped out of them.

 

Jack sat back on his heels and admired the sight of Mac’s lean, toned body, naked except for his briefs. “So beautiful,” Jack breathed, reverently. He stood up and gathered Mac to him for another kiss, harder this time, hungrier, devouring Mac’s mouth with his own. Jack walked the blond backward until his knees hit the bed, and he tumbled backward, sprawling wantonly across the bed, a feast spread out for Jack’s enjoyment. Jack had every intention of savoring it.

 

Jack made quick work of his own clothes and fetched a bottle of lube from his bag. He certainly hadn’t been expecting _this_ , but it paid to be prepared. He went back to the bed and lifted one of Mac’s legs, laying a kiss on his ankle, then trailing little butterfly kisses all the way up his leg, stopping just shy of his groin. “Ah, Jack,” Mac sighed in pleasure.

 

Jack  slid off Mac’s underwear and  buried his nose in Mac’s pubic hair, drawing in a deep breath of Mac’s rich, musky smell. Jack had never smelled anything so good. Jack licked up Mac’s cock and damn, the kid tasted as good as he smelled. Jack swirled his tongue around the tip, lapping up the precome gathering there. Mac clutched Jack’s head. “Yes, Jack, just like that.”

 

Jack engulfed Mac’s cock with his mouth. He set up a bobbing rhythm, up and down, slow and steady, causing Mac to buck his hips up into Jack’s mouth. Jack fumbled the lube open and slicked his fingers. He circled Mac’s hole lightly before gently pressing just the tip of one finger in. “Yesssss,” Mac hissed.

 

Jack thrust in and out in time to his bobbing, adding another finger and scissoring them, then hooking his fingers and hitting Mac’s prostate. “Jack!” Mac shouted.

 

Jack pulled off Mac’s cock with a pop. “Yes, Mac, let me hear you.”

 

“Please, Jack, want you so bad,” Mac begged.

 

Jack kissed him as he added a third finger. “Almost,” he said.

 

Mac bent his knees to his chest, exposing his hole to Jack. “Now, Jack, please!”

 

Jack removed his fingers and slicked his cock. He pressed in slowly, inch by inch, reveling in the tight heat surrounding him. He watched Mac’s face go slack with pleasure. “Ah, Jack, feels so good.”

 

Jack agreed. They fit together perfectly.  Jack knew then he was ruined for anyone else. It had to be Mac from now on,  not that there had ever been any doubt in Jack’s mind . Jack bottomed out and started thrusting in long, slow strokes, enjoying the slide as he moved in and out of his lover.

 

“Harder, Jack, harder,” Mac urged.

 

Jack sped up gradually, wanting to make this last as long as possible, trying to draw out the moment. Mac let out a constant litany of moans interspersed with Jack’s name, spurring Jack on until he was pounding hard and fast into Mac. He grasped Mac’s cock and stroked in time with his thrusts. Mac let out a scream of Jack’s name as he came hard, long ropes of come spurting out, covering Jack’s hand and splattering against Mac’s belly. The feeling of Mac’s walls clenching around Jack’s cock drove the older man over the edge, and he came with a shout of his own.

 

Jack pulled out and collapsed on top of Mac, heedless of the mess between them. “God, Mac, that was amazing.”

 

Mac gave Jack and sweet, tender kiss, full of love. “Best sex ever,” he agreed.

 

Jack kissed back, and for a moment th ey traded gentle kisses, just enjoying the feeling of each other. Finally, Mac pulled back and made a face.

 

“I hate to interrupt this, but I feel disgusting.”

 

Jack reluctantly rolled off his lover and went to fetch a damp cloth. He wiped himself off, then tenderly cleaned Mac, laying a kiss on the tip of Mac’s now soft cock when he was done. “I love you, Mac.”

 

Mac motioned Jack to come up where Mac could kiss him again. Jack sighed in pleasure. Kissing Mac would never get old. Neither would making love, for that was definitely what they had done. “I love you, too, Jack.”  Mac wiggled under the covers and patted the spot next to him. 

 

Jack happily climbed in and wrapped his arms around Mac, drawing the younger man to his chest until they were spooning. Soon, they were both breathing deeply as they slipped into sleep, wrapped up together, shedding the pain of old loves and embracing the new, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I write sappy endings. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
